


[Vid] I Gave You All (Under The Red Hood)

by Airawyn



Category: DCU - Comicverse, DCU Animated, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen, Temporary Character Death, Video, mumford and sons, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airawyn/pseuds/Airawyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hate is love turned inside out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] I Gave You All (Under The Red Hood)

**Author's Note:**

> Video from Batman: Under the Red Hood  
> Music by Mumford and Sons  
> Fanvid by Airawyn  
> Additional thanks to TheBratQueen for notes and encouragement.

 

"I gave you all

But you rip it from my hands  
And you swear it's all gone  
And you rip out all I have  
Just to say that you've won

Well now you've won."

\---

Hate is love turned inside out. Hate is passion and pain and anger. These guys loved each other so deeply and have fallen so far apart, but yet they are still so much alike. In some ways, Jason is the Robin most like Bruce - untrusting, unforgiving and unforgetting. It's their similarities that keep them apart more than their differences. One of them needs to make the move towards forgiveness before they can heal their relationship, but neither will bend before the other breaks. 

This song just aches of love, anger, betrayal and loss, so naturally I associate it with Jason.

[WATCH (YouTube)](http://youtu.be/G2Cs1pnbEzM) | [WATCH (Vimeo: password "chilidog")](https://vimeo.com/47699049) | [DOWNLOAD (SendSpace, .mp4, 158 MB)](http://www.sendspace.com/file/nce6ml)


End file.
